jkarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Falen Ravensk
= Biography = Beginnings Falen was a common Jedi student- Taken at a very young age, he was trained until he was taken by a Master. However, on Dantooine, and on various tasks, his Masters always seemed to fall in his presence. His first Master trained him specially in lightsaber combat, due to his family name- The Ravensk family line, descended from Jecov Raven-sky, were well-known for their martial prowess in lightsaber combat. Dantooine being a small academy, it was difficult to find someone who hadn't known of Falen's name, so it was only logical when his first Master taught him especially with the blade. As with most Ravensk descendants, Falen picked up on Shien, the defensive version of Form V, and Soresu, Form III. When his fellow Padawans noticed this, they struck hard and quickly, aiming to break his defensive movements. So it came as some surprise to them when he swung and struck with intense precision and speed, knocking them down one after another, seemingly without tiring. He combined defensive and offensive capabilities differently than his fellow students, catching them off-guard. The Curse However, the training came to an end when Falen and his Master investigated a disturbance among the natives of Dantooine, the Dantari, when a being in black robes showed himself, attacking the pair. He was draped in a blood red scarf, and didn't speak a word. He simply struck at the Jedi Master, who only barely deflected the first blow. As soon as he could, he yelled at his young Padawan to run, engaging the man in lightsaber combat. Before Falen even reached the Academy, he felt his Master's passing. His second Master lasted nowhere near as long- On their very first task off of Dantooine, the two were attacked on Corellia by a pair of thugs. They were quickly detained, but suddenly, the Jedi Knight was caught by surprise from behind, falling to the ground. Behind him stood another black figure, this time the scarf much more damaged, more tattered than before. However, with his dying breath, the Knight threw a powerful Force Blast at the man, throwing him into the air and giving Falen the opportunity to escape. Several months passed, and Falen was not accepted by any Knights or Masters as a Padawan learner- He still trained as diligently as ever, but his 'luck' when it came to his Masters passing was enough to cause some discomfort, as well as a little fear in the younger learners. There had been an investigation into these black robed, red scarfed figures, but nothing so far had shown up. The Masters believed there may be more information in the Coruscant Archives at the central Jedi Temple, so intended to transfer the boy over... Until a new Knight took him on as his Padawan, and set off on a dangerous mission to Korriban. First Encounter Korriban is not a planet you want to visit without some extreme training or skill backing you up. Which is why young Falen Ravensk, brand new Jedi Padawan, followed a Jedi Knight to the planet. Of course, when the cultists they were investigating discovered them and his Master was killed, Falen had to rely upon himself for several hours. Eventually, he found his way back to the exit, where he located two Jedi Padawans- Rayon Nurrik, and Ilum Tarus. They informed him they'd come to investigate the cult as well, and being a determined Jedi, Falen agreed to assist them. However, the Cultists were stronger than he thought. While he stayed back to let them go ahead, and held off two lightsaber wielders at once, he began losing his energy. He turned and leaped across a chasm, but a Force Pull from the stronger Cultist caused him to fall short, sending him reeling. He was severely injured, and unable to assist the other Jedi, but they were able to accomplish their mission. Upon their victory, they rescued Falen and brought him back to their Temple on Coruscant, where a transfer request from Dantooine preceded his arrival. He stayed unconscious, or if not, unable to move or communicate effectively, for several months. When he did finally find himself able to move, he immediately made his way inside, searching for his rescuers. He found one, then a Jedi Knight, who quickly accepted him into the Order. Another Jedi by the name of Yorn, obviously not knowing of the boy's past with Masters, took him on as a Padawan learner, quickly noticing his abilities, and beginning his training. Custom Lightsaber Not long after accepting his offer of training, Falen began constructing a lightsaber of his own under Yorn's suggestion. He based it on the design of Jecov Raven-sky himself, as he favored a grip and hilt designed around the defensive-yet-powerful Shien form, which utilized and enhanced Falen's natural abilities. He manually altered the reflectors, grip and crystal power inside the hilt to enhance the colour, giving it a deep, calming blue tone, different from his original bright blue. He would use this lightsaber for several years, until it would be destroyed by a fallen Jedi Knight, and replaced with a weapon of Falen's own personal design, though based heavily on the practicality of Jecov's workmanship. The Dark Side After a while, Falen became more confident of his abilities, assisting to train other Padawans and Initiates where he could, practicing heavily with his Jedi brothers to ensure they could protect citizens of the Republic if they ever needed to. However, in all his time as a Jedi Padawan, in all his experiences with the Dark Side, he had never faced a Dark Jedi, let alone a Sith. Months after joining the Temple on Coruscant, the city was attacked by a single Sith and a follower of his. The Sith had caused trouble all over the Lower and Upper city, and Falen had split off from his Master to deal with a bomb threat in the Holobank. While several civilians were killed, Falen managed to discover the origin point of the man's mental control, focused from the one his Master and another Knight were in combat with, and cut the connection. In the four to five seconds the bomber was free of the Sith's mental control, Falen entered the room, disconnected the explosives, and disarmed the helpless perpetrator. He left the clean up in the capable hands of the Coruscanti forces, and rushed to the Upper City. There, Yorn and the other Knight had barely defeated the one named Reaper and his 'cohort,' arresting the latter while the former escaped. However, the Knights left Falen and an Initiate, Harbinger, to keep guard of the Sith's follower. Humbled The Padawan and Initiate traded various Jedi legends and stories, only being interrupted by the constant mad ramblings of the prisoner, when the front door exploded inward, killing several Republic troops. The two rushed out, Falen's lightsaber already in his hand, where they came upon a being exuding power. He wasn't just robed and cloaked, as most Sith Falen had seen were- He literally WAS a Sith. Dark red skin, black markings, bright yellow eyes... Everything about him labeled him a Sith. His crimson blade, were it solid instead of plasma, would have been coated in blood from the looks of the various corpses surrounding him. Falen stepped forward, ignited his weapon, and stood in his usual Shien training stance. The battle began suddenly, the Sith speaking a dark language, and their blades colliding heavily. Falen was confident, striking hard, cutting and slashing like an honorable swordsman would. The Sith did not. He swung, then ducked and struck low, he swung his foot around colliding with Falen's stomach, he did every possible trick in the book to win. This was Juyo, a style Falen was restricted from learning, which meant he had no possible defense. He had no idea that Juyo enabled such speed, such power, and such deceptive, snake-like moves. He barely knocked the Sith away, giving him but moments to breathe before being assaulted again. Several quick low slashes scarred the Jedi's robes, forcing him backward. The Initiate engaged, but lasted only seconds before being thrown down like a ragdoll. Renewed Reason The Padawan swung upward, deflecting a possible killing blow, and going against the Sith again, but his tiring form was already weakening. He knew he wouldn't last long as he was going, and the Initiate stood no chance alone. And then, the Sith's words seemed to echo deeply inside him, crushing his spirit, destroying what remained of his resolve, as the Sith then respectively crushed Falen against a pillar, destroying what remained of his confidence. The Sith continued speaking, and Falen knew they'd lost. They could continue to fight, and then the Order would find two dead Jedi, and an escaped prisoner. Or, he could take the opportunity, appeal to the Sith's sense of urgency, and get himself and the Initiate out. He told the red-skinned Dark Jedi, if he could even understand Basic, that the noise and trouble he'd caused had ensured the Republic would respond. He may have taken these troops by surprised, but they'd have a prepared, armed force. He could fight, possibly kill the Jedi, and be killed in the process, or rush by and take the prisoner now. The Sith took the bluff, dashing by them and into the hall. Falen picked up the injured Initiate, bringing him into the Temple, and locking it down. He quickly retrieved some bacta and bandages, fixing up what he could of the Initiate, and placing some over his broken ribs, falling unconscious. When he finally awoke, he knew what he'd done wrong- He was a natural. That sounded excellent before Falen knew what it meant. It meant he'd let himself grow prideful, overconfident in his 'assured' victory. He hadn't taken the time to gather experience, to protect people. Sure, he had helped Jedi practice within the walls of the Academy and Temple, but then they went out and experienced the galaxy, ACTUALLY saved people. They were Jedi. He was merely a natural. A Jedi's Path Following the incident, Falen made up for his sore lack of experience by venturing on several low-key missions, either with a single Knight or a group of Jedi. In each, he often stood at the forefront, drawing opposing blasterfire or, in one case, taking and dealing the brunt of the damage to a stalking Dark Jedi while his allies defended him. With each passing week, he grew more wise, less dependent on his skill in combat, and learning more in the ways of diplomacy. What started out as a solid, brutish Jedi Guardian became a mix of martial combat and mediation likening him to a Jedi Consular. However, his decision never strayed. The Ravensk family line was full of Guardians, and not one of them was a fool. They, much like Falen, learned the hard way about true patience, and with it, Form Zero- that to be a true Jedi Guardian, you must know better than anyone when to NOT draw your blade. He often encountered problems that would cause him to be diplomatic until the very moment it was assured he couldn't hold diplomacy any longer. This was rare for a Jedi Padawan, especially at such a usually rash, quick-to-action age. This was the point the young man began his foray into the way of a true Jedi. Adhoura However, as patient and wise a Padawan as Falen had become, when he learned his family's history, their TRUE history, he became obsessed, needing to know the truth, requiring himself to work for the secrets he hadn't yet uncovered. Just as in his personal past, the man in black with the red scarf appeared again. This time, he was once more on Dantooine. He had attacked Falen's former Academy, and injured several Jedi, including one of his friends. Upon hearing the news, Falen himself looked into matters, searching high and low for any inkling of the man's identity. It turned out he was Iridonian, the most fierce race of humanoids the Padawan knew of. However, this could only be identified by his combat prowess, his physical and mental capabilities. He had no markings, and strangest of all, no horns, to show his race, which is why it took so long to identify. Upon further investigation, the red scarfs turned out to be some sort of ceremonial or traditional wear for combat. In one of the only recorded sightings of the red scarfed Iridonian, he appeared to lead a group of Zabrak of similar physical stature into combat. They wiped out the tribe they attacked with little, if any, effort. But most of all, seeing the red scarf, and the look in the Iridonian's eyes, suddenly gave Falen a burst of fear. He passed it off as remnants of his past experiences, his fear of the murderous Iridonian who had hunted him. Little did he know this fear, this belief, would be tested against him, heart and soul, in his Trial of the Spirit. Tython Much occurred on the Jedi's home planet of Tython during his Padawanship. Within the first few month's of the Jedi's move there, nothing much happened. The young man's time mostly consisted of training, studying, and figuring out whether to utilize a staff saber or not, after the passing of his obsession with Adhoura. Following the way of the Guardian, he focused much on his saber combat techniques and often assisted fellow Padawans with their training. He also often went exploring around town, making sure all those in the city were safe and generally having pleasant, full lives. He became the Jedi poster-boy for several of the more impressionable citizens, but in full Jedi fashion, didn't allow it to get to his head. He focused on his duties, helping where he could. That was, until, the Dark Side interfered once again. Over time, crime sprung up in darker, obscure parts of town. When it did, Falen often took it upon himself to halt it, but it soon became too much for him alone, attracting the attention of the other Jedi. However, during his daily scanning of the streets, the Padawan would often see hooded, cloaked figures appearing and disappearing into alleys and the tram station, and on several occasions, even encountered Dark Jedi. One consistent pest was Ath'aleou, who often attacked the Republic troops guarding the area needlessly, garnering his attention. Unlike the Sith on Coruscant, the Dark Jedi did not often pose much of a threat to Falen, especially a practiced, prepared Falen. Then, Alostis Isidar, a respected Jedi Knight of the Order, led their assault and wiped out the Jedi Temple. Luckily, Ravensk was away on a research mission on Talus, but once he discovered the news, upon checking in at the new, hidden temple, immediately returned to Tython. In his studying, Falen knew Tython's history. For millenia, it had been the hub of Jedi learning and had countless eons of history behind it still undocumented, and he refused to allow it and its people to suffer under the Dark Side's influence for any length of time. Upon his return, the change was evident- Dark Siders popped up often, and criminals went about their business unmolested. The moment Falen discovered a Dark Sider assaulting a remaining guard troop, he moved into action. This one was named Shino, and would quickly become another recurring problem. His confidence in his ability was bordering on the edge of egotistical, but it wasn't so much of a worry for Falen- He'd noted his lack of balance and unintentionally wide swings, noting it wouldn't be too much trouble to take advantage of it. They fought, and within minutes, he escaped after a particularly rough battle against the Jedi Padawan. With this note, Falen took up the mantle of protecting Tython where he could. Defender of Tython Assistance came and went, but for the most part, Falen took it upon himself to keep the civilized city on Tython a safe place. Which meant he often interfered in Dark Jedi affairs, thus leading to their growing frustration with him. It hit a peak when Falen followed a leaping Dark Jedi over rooftops into a secluded building, housing 4-5 people, all emanating a dark aura. After refusing to leave them alone, their leader, Isidar himself, ordered Ath'aleou and Shino to attack together. Knowing the close quarters was suicide, Falen quickly moved onto the rooftops, which then pushed to the streets. Neither of the two alone could defeat the Ravensk, but even together, they quickly fell, their synergy in combat almost non-existent. Alostis then ordered Denius Lorr on the Jedi, but in his weakened state, he fell also. Another figure appeared, wishing to assist the Dark Jedi, but also lost to Falen's blade. Then, Isidar grew 'bored,' and ordered the four of them to strike the Jedi at once. Following an underhanded throw of a weapon by the new-comer, Falen handled himself against the four quite remarkably, even for himself. A hooded figure struck at Alostis, drawing his attention, while Falen fought the four Dark Jedi in his trained Shien stance. Within moments, he was no longer fighting- The Force took control of his blade, his body, and swung and defended masterfully, beyond his usual capabilities. Once he regained himself, however, after besting Shino and disabling him from further combat, he moved from the battle and struck at Alostis, aiming to catch him off-guard. This... Did not go as planned. The three Dark Jedi were suddenly caught up by the hooded one, who said he hated unfair fights, while Falen took on Isidar alone. While the two were both extremely skilled, Alostis was simply better. He had more experience, more skill, and more power behind his blows, besting the rash Padawan with little effort. He removed an arm and his jaw, leaving him there because, according to him, 'he was too weak to die.' He then destroyed his lightsaber and returned to his fallen comrades to battle the hooded one, who later turned out to be Serpantes, alone. Unwavering Faith This event, however, did not put off the young man. He worked doubly as hard in his defense of Tython, arresting various threats and even being the first Jedi to see Lucien Drex'an's turn to the Dark Side in person, arriving just in time to see Shino struck down in cold blood by the former Jedi Master. This 'crusade' continued, until the Dark Jedi suddenly receded from view. The criminal element dissipated with the Jedi's focus on them alone, and they moved to various other parts of the galaxy. Tython was safe, at least temporarily. With that, Padawan Ravensk returned to the Jedi Temple fully, where in his absence it had been rebuilt as the New Jedi Order. The majority of his trials had passed during his time on Tython, such as the Trials of Lightsaber, Flesh, and courage all carried out during Isidar's group's assault on him. Upon his return to the Temple, it marked his return to learning of the Adhoura, and with a more clear, centered mind, he eventually discovered that Adhoura was in fact a title placed from member to member of a 'clan,' signifying their best warrior, almost like a champion to continue a name. This allowed him to realize that, throughout his life, he had not been plagued by one single entity, but several with varying objectives. What he believed to be a curse upon himself was actually circumstantial, that those 'following' him were merely following orders, much like mercenaries. This allowed him the focus required to finish his Padawan training, joining the ranks of the Jedi Council in the reformed Order. The Jedi Knight Upon taking the title of Jedi Knight, Falen became much more involved within the ranks of the Jedi itself, than as an outside assistant. He actively trained and tutored students in passing, specifically in the art of the lightsaber, and quickly became friends with his fellow Council members. At first, he considered this somewhat dangerous due to the connection it held, but after a while, he realized that after his experiences, he would be able to keep his emotional attachments at bay. He soon took a Padawan, Jace-Qu-Core, who was training in Shien/Djem So, much like Falen himself. He focused on the lightsaber with his Padawan, knowing he intended to go the Guardian path, ensuring he could stand up to a full on offensive and defensive of the form. TBC = Appearance = Beyond the usual Jedi appearance, Falen is surprisingly unremarkable. His affinity in the Light Side of the Force affects his physical appearance as it would anyone devoted to the Light, his skin pure and smooth, his hair bright and wavy, seemingly flawless, directly opposing the effects of the Dark Side on practitioners of it. During his years as a Padawan, he wore bright robes and rarely a cloak, aiming instead to keep his movements free for combat at all times. However, as he matured into Knighthood, he took to darker yet more calming colours. He's noted as wearing dark blue, the colour of his blade, mixed with black in order to visually calm the nerves of those around him. Any cloaks he wears are a shade of grey, yet he still prefers to go without one, just in case something occurs and he must react quickly. Beyond that, his stature can change in an instant. When in most situations, his very presence can calm those around him, giving them an even head and allow them to think clearly, making him a natural leader when he needs to be, though he'd rather be without the responsibility. However, when those he swears to protect are threatened, he straightens, his hands grip his weapon tightly, and his voice and body become sharp, no leniency to be found. He becomes an imposing, threatening figure, using it to input second thoughts in his opponent, throwing them off and taking advantage of their mentally confused state to end the threat immediately. = Personality and Traits = As a teenager, Falen was over-confident, and so utterly sure of his victory that he would often under-estimate his opponent. As a Jedi Knight, he would put on the act of over-confidence for his opponents, loosening them up for a fight, all the while judging their capability through their stance, actions and movements. He's also studied the tactic of Dun Moch, but never outwardly used it during combat. Instead, he uses the exact opposite, filling his opponent's mind with the truths of their actions, and going step by step through their inevitable battle, showing he's already thought ten steps ahead, with the ability to back it up. He is also able to calm a battle situation even DURING combat itself, giving his enemy proof of past combatants like themselves whom Falen has bested, and what their 'brothers' did to them upon their return. Beyond that, however, he is patient, calm, and at some points, aggravatingly sure of the near future, brought on by his in-depth study of combat to the point of constantly seeing ahead of the present to work toward a quick, decisive end. This does however sometimes make him appear arrogant, when in actuality it's become so natural for him to judge people's future actions that he can't control it any more. In diplomacy, this helps greatly, enabling him to seek out a solution before the problem even arises, and it allows him to read an aggressive movement before it is taken. This can shock an opponent, who as slyly as they are moving, are taken aback by the usually calm Jedi Knight suddenly igniting a weapon, ready to defend against the attack that was about to happen. That is sometimes enough to intimidate a Sith or Dark Jedi to back off, halting conflict altogether. = Abilities = From a young age, Falen was a capable lightsaber duelist. However, his skill with a lightsaber and dedication to the training also began unlocking physical embodiments of the Force. During combat, especially certain tense situations, his eyes would appear to glaze over, his speed and power would accelerate, and he'd seem to simply drop into the battle. In reality, he knows he is losing himself in the heat of it all, and forces himself to allow the Force control over his actions and body, allowing himself to calm down. He is unaware the effect this has on his body, and it can happen unwillingly, so it is rarely seen. However, over the course of his training, he's also gained the unusual ability to heal himself, even during battle. While it doesn't do all that much due to his lack of studying in Force-related powers, it's surprising for him to do it at ALL, given his lack of training in the act. It's supposed that perhaps this happens due to his experience in combat, to the point he and the Force coincide so much so that his physical being can restore itself when he focuses on the defense of others. The reason behind it is unknown, but it's likely it was only gained through his usually exhausting physical training. Category:Characters Category:The Jedi Order